<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jonathan Sims' Lesser Known Career in Voice Acting by FrogFacey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752801">Jonathan Sims' Lesser Known Career in Voice Acting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogFacey/pseuds/FrogFacey'>FrogFacey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Gen, it's the tma d&amp;d ficlet what more do u want, let them have a nice day, set circa season 1 because I miss when the stakes were lower and Jon had self preservation, the gang play d&amp;d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogFacey/pseuds/FrogFacey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, Tim why?” Sasha asked, laughing through her half finished cup of coffee, “<i>Dungeons and Dragons</i>?”</p><p>“Pretend with me, for a moment, that we’re not currently sitting in a storehouse for haunted goods,” Tim said, making another grand sweeping motion at the general…Everything around them.</p><p>“It pays,” was all Sasha said with a shrug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jonathan Sims' Lesser Known Career in Voice Acting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The break room door was pushed open with reckless abandon and in came Tim, saying “Right!” in the matter of fact way that usually meant a bad idea was incoming.</p><p>Martin, to his credit, was very much used to these bad ideas. He’d been present one afternoon when in a fit of brain dead boredom after doing paperwork for nearly an hour, Tim had decided it was definitely the prime time to text an ex and he and Sasha spent a good twenty minutes talking him out of it. It was a twenty minutes spent not doing paperwork at least, got them out of the gummy bad mood that always hung around when you spent too long inside the building.</p><p>But Timothy Stoker was persistent by nature. So persistent in fact that Martin knew this would be a group project as soon as he slammed the book and little drawstring bag down with purpose on the table with the biscuits.</p><p>“Right,” he said again, “Team building exercise.”</p><p>Sasha took her glasses off the bridge of her nose and groaned, placing them on the table and rubbing her temples “And what exactly did you have planned?”</p><p>“Listen, we’re all cooped up in here surrounded by ghost stuff and dust. It’s not a good work environment. We need an outlet.” Tim gestured to the book still lying on the table.</p><p>Martin was almost worried it was another <i>ghost thing</i> until he caught a glimpse of the creature obscuring the blurb.</p><p>“But there’s only three of us,” he said, though it was lost in the conversation (see: oncoming argument) between Tim and Sasha.</p><p>“God, Tim why?” Sasha asked, laughing through her half-finished cup of coffee, “<i>Dungeons and Dragons</i>?”</p><p>“Pretend with me, for a moment, that we’re not currently sitting in a storehouse full of cursed goods,” Tim said, making another grand sweeping motion at the general…Everything around them.</p><p>“It pays,” was all Sasha said with a shrug.</p><p>“Tim, we can’t play with only three of us,” Martin elaborated on his previous, mostly ignored thought.</p><p>“We’re going to sit down and be nerds and play Dungeons and Dragons and we’re going to enjoy it. I brought character sheets and everything.” Tim sat down with an air of finality and that was that.</p><p>“But there’s an issue, Tim,” Martin said again, if he were being generous he maybe would have called it whining.</p><p>“Well, who votes we ask Jon?” Tim raised a single, sarcastic eyebrow and gave the two of them a look.</p><p>Sasha mumbled some agreement and Martin sighed and stared at the bag. Which logically, he guessed, probably held dice.</p><p>“Well, what else do we do?” Sasha asked, mostly to the room in general as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.</p><p>“I could dm,” Tim shrugged, steepling his hands and furrowing his eyebrows at the table.</p><p>“That won’t work,” Martin was getting very sick of his advice being ignored if he was being honest.</p><p>“You say that like it’s from experience,” Sasha giggled.</p><p>“It is!” He’d played a game in high school once with a friend of his. He discovered a two-person party is not that fun to improv with.</p><p>“Well, I made all this effort bringing this here,” Tim’s glare darkened in the table’s direction “I’m not letting it go to waste.”</p><p>It devolved from there. Sasha was leaning very much towards the uninterested party, Martin wanted to do something other than sit in dust and Tim wanted to get the team building over with.</p><p>It didn’t mesh well, especially when Martin sheepishly suggested bringing Jon in to see if he could at least get halfway through filling in a character sheet.</p><p>“Half the reason we’re doing this is to <i>avoid</i> dealing with him for an hour.” Tim groaned.</p><p>“I thought it was worker morale,” Sasha said slyly.</p><p>“Well, we can’t play D&amp;D with three people!” </p><p>There was a cough in the doorway and all at once everyone turned.</p><p>For all Martin knew Jon was just standing there...Listening to them. Whatever it was he didn’t seem too offended. Either that or he was good at hiding it.</p><p>“Sorry to intrude,” Jon said, absently pushing one of his sleeves back up his forearm, “But I heard you were talking about Dungeons and Dragons.”</p><p>Tim shrugged a defeated shrug and gestured towards the pile of goods on the table.</p><p>Martin recalled an overheard conversation with Elias about group effort and interaction and at least <i>trying</i> to be nice.</p><p>“I used to dm sometimes with some friends from college, if you need someone.”</p><p>He got the impression that Tim had only offered out of desperation and given the fact that it was quite literally their only option, everyone just nodded. If it was a chance for Jon to not be such a wet blanket, Martin was fine dealing with some monotone Archivist themed narration.</p><p>Except-</p><p>After they’d chosen some random character printouts (Sasha immediately diving for the monk) and gotten their share of dice, Jon spent a moment thinking.</p><p>“Right,” he said, carrying completely different energy to Tim’s previous foreboding “I’m going to go out on a limb and say you don’t want a murder mystery?”</p><p>He guessed he shouldn’t have been surprised when Jon ended up being a damn good dm. Given the fact that he read stories written by strangers for a living, he knew he would be eloquent but there was-</p><p>There was an actual narrative flow happening.</p><p>It wasn’t even a quarter in when Sasha was finally invested with a character promising riches and answers to whatever long-winded story Jon was getting at.</p><p>The character voices surprised him though, hearing Jon flip from shifty bandit to well-spoken, exaggerated and downright suspicious aristocrat mid-conversation threw him for a loop for the first few minutes.</p><p>He wouldn’t be lying if he said it was the best game he’d played in a long while, it was certainly the most engaging. </p><p>It was almost strange, suddenly being in an environment where Jon wasn’t so…Painfully Jon. Sure he still got vaguely annoyed when Martin glossed over a glaring, plot-relevant item sitting hidden in a cellar but there was an element of fantasy in it. It wasn’t work or strange statements regarding ghouls that go bump in the night, it was Dungeons and Dragons.</p><p>It was refreshing! Such a wonderful change of pace from the usual suffocating depressing work mood, considering the amount of time they spent around death.</p><p>That was until Elias came knocking, asking what exactly all the fuss was about.</p><p>(The fuss was Tim failing thunderwave, effectively killing them all three minutes before the final showdown.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have not stopped thinking about <a href="https://persepinetree.tumblr.com/post/615678100883292160/one-day-as-a-team-building-exercise-tim-sits-down">this post</a>.</p><p>LISTEN Jon gets just....way too into the statements he does character voices and everything let him narrate something that isn't eldrich horrors.</p><p> </p><p>edit: did I seriously fucking call Martin Michael god help me I'm tired</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>